fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Why Me?
This is a true story about a life of a girl in sixth grade with a bunch of friends that turn on her. Names have been changed for the sake of true identidies. Lavafur You cannot win 14:59, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Chapter One I ran off the bus. I was always the first one off. I heard Ashley talking to Katie about her new boyfriend. Wish that was me, ''I thought. I've never had a boyfriend, except if you count the time that I told John that I would go out with him if he gave me the "ho ho ho" hat in English. Guess what I said when he gave me the hat? "I'm breaking up with you." Ha! The look on his face was priceless. I pushed on the door. I walked through eighth grade red team hall. Our school was wierd. Instead of sections, we had teams. Red team, white team, and blue team for each grade. Of course, those are Pine Hill Middle School's colors. Our mascot is a hawk. We also have a rotating schedule. On Monday, it went in order. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. 4th and 5th always stayed the same. Therefore, on Tuesday, it was 7, 1, 2, 4, 5, 3, 6. Wednesday was 6, 7, 1, 4, 5, 2, 3. Thursday was 3, 6, 7, 4, 5, 1, 2. Friday was my favorite. 2, 3, 6, 4, 5, 7, 1. I turned to the cafeteria. I walked towards table fourteen, where all the early sixth grade girls sit before 7:20. "Izzy!" my friend Lexi yelled. We met last year, in fifth grade, and we've been besties ever since. I sat in a seat and looked at the clock. 7:13. Our bus came early today. "So, you still got your eye on Kennedy?" I asked Lexi. She blushed whenever she heard the name. "At least I don't have a crush on Ben!" she said quickly. The butterflies started. My mind drifted me into the trance I like to call Boyville. The boy with the curly brown hair and soft chestnut eyes looked into mine. I was about to grab his hand until a blonde came in and took it first. He smiled at that. There was only one name I could think of when the blonde frowned at me. ''Staci. Mr. Releve blew his whistle to signal that it was 7:18. He was the eighth grade principal. "Cell phones, Itouches, Ipads, whatever you got turned off and in your backpack, to be tranferred into your locker at 7:50." He said, copying his morning speech. "Dress code check. ''Everyone." ''I checked my jeans for my belt and made sure my shirt was tucked in. Stupid middle school dress code. "Eighth grade, passes to go to a teacher's room. Blue team, you better not be going to socialize with your friends. That's what the gym is for." Eighth graders stood and headed out of the cafeteria. Mrs. Koth, my social studies teacher, was checking all the passes. She was short but very scary. Her haircut was awful. Her eyes were just like a hawk's. They found out everything. Chapter Two I sat in the gym with Lexi. She straightened her blonde hair, like usual, and her teeth were white under her braces. I waited anxiously for Stephanie, my tall, brown-haired buddy. She was so funny. Finally she walked into the gym. Her Vera Bradley bag was looking ever so stylish, and she wore new Converse.